Kaguya-Hime no Tsuki
Name: Kaguya-hime no Tsuki (Bamboo princess of the moon) Age: '''17 '''Gender: Female Type: '''One of the Moon Tribe '''Appearance: '''Kaguya-hime is very tall and slender, like a wood nymph, though not as tree-like. Standing at 6', at first glance in Grimmoire, she is mistaken for exactly what she looks like, a wood nymph. She has wairst long, gold-blonde hair and pale blue-green eyes, like the light of the moon shining on the sea. She has pale white skin, which makes her seem more haunting, and wears a traditional dark blue kimono with the moon and several constillations on it. '''Personality: '''Kaguya-hime is quiet and reserved, keeping usually to herself. But her kind and slightly gullible nature always gets her mixed up in other people's problems, and she believes she has to help in any way she can. '''Likes: '''The moon, studying the constillations, bamboo and the color white. '''Dislikes: '''The sun, not being able to see the stars, rain and the color pink. Personal Ailments: Kaguya-hime is believed to be crazy because she says she was born on the moon. Also, everyone thinks she is a pathological liar due to that fact. Also, she is hypersensitive (Almost to the point of being bipolar) to just about everything and becomes hysterical whenever she sees the moon. '''Special Ablilities: '''Kaguya has the untamable ability to attract any man due to her unearthly beauty. It is untamable because she has no control over when and on whom it works. When she becomes angry, she begins to glow an intensly bright white and basically electrocutes whomever she is angry at. (This ability becomes deadly when she's bathed in moonlight. Normally it just knocks someone out for a maximun of two minutes.) '''History/Fairytale: '''Long, long ago there lived an old man and his wife in a village. They earned money cutting bamboo to make baskets or other useful things. One day the old man went to work in the bamboo forest as usual and was surprised to see one bamboo shining like gold amongst the others. When he cut it, he found a baby girl inside. The old man and his wife had no children of their own and were overjoyed. They named her Kaguya Hime or Bamboo Princess. From then on when ever the old man cut down a bamboo tree he would find gold coins inside. Soon they were very rich. The young girl grew and over the years became a very beautiful lady. Hearing of her beauty, young men from all over and even the emperor came to court her. She showed no interest in any of them. In fact, she seemed to be more interested in looking up at the sky than anything else. The old man, however, could not ignore all the offers his daughter was getting. So he told her that she must marry the one who brought her a truly amazing treasure, something fantastic. But she found all the treasures brought to her to be unimpressive or, worse still, fake. Soon she began to cry whenever she saw the moon. The old man pleaded, "What makes you so sad? What's the matter?" She answered, "I'm all right. Listen to me. To tell the truth, I was born on the moon. I must return to the moon on the night of next full moon. They will come to get me." "That's nonsense." said old man, very embarrassed and angry. The next day he asked the emperor to send many strong armed soldiers to guard Kaguya Hime from the visitors from the moon. On the evening of the full moon, the moon rose over the eastern ridge and flashed a golden light over the soldiers. They shot their arrows in vain and then the light put them fast asleep. Then an angel came down and took Kaguya Hime with her to the sky. The old man and his wife were powerless and stood sadly watching her disappear. Now she lives on in the moon and inspires us all with her beauty. They only problem was, Kaguya-hime didn't quite make it to the moon. She was dropped by the angel, and landed in Grimmoire. Soon after that she was taken to the assylum and was added to the Hall of Nightmares due to her fixation on the moon and because everyone thought she was a pathological liar. '''RP Details: *'RP: ' Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Karo Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters